


A Little Unexpected

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Implied Intimacy, Implied Slash, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he understood what her reasons for never accepting his advances in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt made by [](http://primusatemyleg.livejournal.com/profile)[**primusatemyleg**](http://primusatemyleg.livejournal.com/) at the comment fic and art exchange over at [](http://tf-g1-season3.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tf-g1-season3.livejournal.com/)**tf_g1_season3**.

Title: A Little Unexpected  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairing: Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Rodimus Prime, ensemble; Ultra Magnus/Arcee, implied Rodimus/Springer, past Optimus/Elita One  
Summary: Now he understood what her reasons for never accepting his advances in the past.  
Prompt - "a bit unexpected"  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: het, language, violence, implied slash, implied intimacy  
Notes: Written for a prompt made by [](http://primusatemyleg.livejournal.com/profile)[**primusatemyleg**](http://primusatemyleg.livejournal.com/) at the comment fic and art exchange over at [](http://tf-g1-season3.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_g1_season3**](http://tf-g1-season3.livejournal.com/).

0000  
  
It had been a bit unexpected.

But he supposed that he had already known in a way that they had been together for a long time.

Perhaps even before he had known about Arcee and had begun to show his interest in her. Before he had found out about Springer and his interest in the light pink femme too.

Though it made more sense now as to why she had never accepted his or Springer's advances in past. Especially when he had tried to be like Optimus Prime before him and have a femme partner who was almost like Elita One at his side.

Or that she would seek out Ultra Magnus on her downtime, instead of hanging out with both Springer and himself. Which left the two mechs to either frag each other senseless or try pretending that the other was Arcee.

"Sorry Rodimus. I just don't feel that way about you. Besides I'm already taken by someone else."

It had taken him accidently walking in on them interfacing in an unlocked storage room, while doing an inspection of the armories with Kup and Springer to really stick the fact that Arcee was taken and untouchable in his processor.

Really a bit unexpected.


End file.
